Wild Horses
by vexus01
Summary: She wanted to be free.
1. Wild Horses

Inspired by "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield.

She leaned her head against the cold glass letting the fog from her breath cloud the glass and her judgment. Watching the people down on the street, running and bustling about, she thought of everybody she loved. 

Coming to New York was one of the greatest experiences that she could ever live. Being free from Montana was what she needed to change her life for the better. Receiving the call and getting a chance of a lifetime to work in New York; she couldn't pass that up. 

What she didn't expect was to fall in love. She fell for Danny, hook, line, and sinker. The boyish, New York charm was the winning lottery ticket to her heart and she had to cash in. She fell for him hard.

Four months ago, he asked her to move in with him and she couldn't refuse. She should have said no, but she just couldn't. As much as she loved Danny, she felt like walls were closing in on her, ready to crush her very existence. People who are in love don't feel like this.

The wild horses and Montana were calling her name. And as much as she wanted to be with him; home is she knew she belonged.

Gathering the things she needed the most, she left a note and left the apartment, leaving the New York that she could never forget behind. 

Danny got home from a long 12 hour shift. Hoping that Lindsay was in the bedroom; he wanted to surprise her.

That's when he found it all.

Her badge, the necklace that he gave her and the tear-stained letter told it all.


	2. It's not over

Inspired by "It's Not Over " by Daughtry.

I had gotten many requests to make a sequel to Wild Horses. I agreed and have packed the sequel with many twists and turns that make the sequel interesting. Enjoy!

Paralyzed by grief and despair and quickly losing the will to live, Danny gathered her favorite blanket that she loved and quickly breathed in the smell of her perfume that lingered on the blanket. Her scent brought on a rush of tears that were unstoppable. He couldn't go on without her; he just couldn't.

He sat there and stared at the words that were etched on the ivory-colored paper. The tears that fell from his blue eyes mixed with the stains on the paper, giving the words a distorted image of the situation itself.

Gathering his thoughts, he went to the phone in the hallway, when the phone itself began to ring. Hoping it was Lindsay saying that she changed her mind, it was Stella. Stella was relaying a message from Mac to come on in back into the crime lab.

Like a robot, he stripped off his clothes and routinely gathered his clothes to toss in the hamper. When he lifted the lid, he saw the faintest of pink material sticking up among the mess of clothes. Putting a smile on his face, he remembered when he gave it to her. Those were past memories now.

He gathered everything including her badge. She didn't need it now, Montana is where she belonged. He walked into the crime lab in a trance; people said hello to him and he didn't hear them, not at all.

Walking into the locker room brought back memories. Remembering when he caught Lindsay peeking in the lockeroom make him smile again. To block the overwhelming emotion that was building up inside, he leaned against the locker and placed his head against the cold, metal door.

That's when his phone rang. It was a DB near the subway platform. It was at the same platform where Lindsay wore her Opera dress. She looked beautiful in that dress. If Mac wasn't at that scene, he would kissed her and let her know how he felt at that given moment; when he lost his heart to her.

Danny tried to get more information out of Mac, but Mac was being tight-lipped about the murder. Wouldn't give out anymore details.

He had to fight the crowds to get to the DB. The he looked down at the DB. Small petite frame, wavy hair and that cute button nose.

"Lindsay" he whispered, his voice breaking up in the process.

"Danny!" Mac said, "You have got to calm down, we'll find her killer."

"Lindsay!!!!!!!!", Danny said, screaming "You can't leave me, no!!!!!"

Danny rushed to Lindsay but was held tightly by Flack who caught Danny as he passed by him.

"Lindsay!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone was shaking him and darkness closed in on him.

"Danny? Danny? Are you alright?" Lindsay said putting her hand on Danny's sweat-drenched face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Danny said, giving a sigh of relief. He grabbed Lindsay and pulled her on top of him.

"Come 'ere, Montana."

the end.


	3. author's notes

Author's Note

When I posted the 2nd part of Wild Horse, I had to export Chapter 2 in. Unfornately, the ending did come over with the cut and paste. So if you want to see the ending, read chap. 2. again.

Thank you,

Vexus01


	4. What a Woman Can Do

Inspired by What a Woman Can Do by Ricochet

He stared at the hard granite headstone that has been recently placed at Louie Messers grave. Louie, Danny thought to himself, I have let you down. I should have been there for you more, but I neglected you for my work and friends. We drifted apart that night 15 years ago at Giants stadium and I should have stood up to you more and forced you back into the car. But I didn't and I have to live with that forever. This shouldn't be this way.

Louie had recovered but he needed constant care. They moved him back with his parents and he was well taken care off. But 2 weeks ago, Louie has a devastating stroke that was fatal. It nearly killed him and his parents. 

Lindsay was watching _Terms of Endearment_ in their apartment. She loved that movie. She flipped off the movie and went over to their window. It was 8:00pm and Danny would be home soon.

Since Louie's death, Danny had been visiting his brother every day. These daily rituals were slowly tearing Danny apart. Sometimes Danny would have nightmares at night. She would watch him for awhile until he would fall asleep.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Danny came in. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and placing his hand on her expanding belly. At eight months pregnant, she didn't move real well.

"Lindsay." Danny said, crying on her shoulder. 

"Shh." Lindsay said; in a soothing tone that only Danny could understand.

"I have let my brother down, Linds," Danny said "It's my fault that he is gone."

There were no more words; she just held him. It was her touch that was his release and it was his touch that completed her and the baby that they created.


	5. Meet Me in Montana

Inspired by Meet Me In Montana by Marie Osmond

He loved New York. Loved the excitement, the lights at Christmas time, and the fact that if you wanted to you could get fresh doughnuts at 2 in the morning. It was the kind of life that he was born and bred to have.

His girls were his life. Loving Lindsay, Annabella, and Bree were his life. There was nothing that he wouldn't have done for them. They were his meaning for his very existence.

Lately, his work had taken over his life. After the girls were born, Lindsay cut her hours so she could spend more time with the girls. To provide for the girls and for his wife, he had to spend more time at work. But lately, work had become a mistress in his life and it was beginning to take away from his personal life.

Lindsay slowly began to withdraw away from him and for awhile he didn't know why. There constantly fighting at this point and it ended the day when he came home and found a note taped to the refrigerator.

Danny,

II love you very much and I know we are going through some rough

times. I need a break and frankly, you need one too. I'm going to

take the girls for awhile and we're going to go away for some peace.

You know where I'll be.

I love you,

Lindsay

Danny read the note with a look of disbelievement on his face. He crumpled the note and threw in the trash. He knew what he had to do and how to fix it. Walking to the bedroom, he got out an extra suitcase and packed a few things.

He was going to make it right.


	6. When I Get Where I'm Going

Inspired by "When I Get Where I'm Going" by Brad Paisley

She was in a deep dream state when she felt his strong hands caressing her arm. She woke up and stared in the blue eyes of her husband. Lindsay reached up to touch his face, his stubble scratching her palm.

She didn't care how he got there; all that mattered was that he was beside her, heartbeat to heartbeat, soul to soul and body to body. He felt her tremble, felt her shivering and did the one thing that mattered: he loved on her.

Lindsay woke the next morning and realizing that she was alone again. She stepped on the cold floor of her parent's house and went to check on the girls. She peeked in the door of the bedroom that the girls had been sharing but soon discovered that her children were nowhere to be found. In a panic, she headed toward the kitchen and she discovered that her heart had healed again.

The kitchen was covered in flour and all of them were covered in it. Bowls and utensils were scattered along the counter and she discovered without saying a word that they were trying to make pancakes.

At that moment in time, she didn't care what her mind was telling her. Her heart was opening up more because of the love of this man and her children. They made her complete. She was home.

* * *

Danny heard footsteps behind him in the hallway but he would not let Lindsay know that. He was having too much fun with his girls. The girls decided to make their mom breakfast in bed and he was not going to let them down.

As he flipped a pancake, he discovered that life is not always what it seems. It has a way of throwing curve balls at you, but what you make of it is what matters the most.

to be continued...


	7. There Goes My Life

The Messer household was in total chaos. Danny and Lindsay were running around the house, trying to gather the items Annabella Messer had to have before she went off to Duke University. What a life they have given her in Montana. Danny was glad that they made the ultimate sacrifice and moved the family out to Montana.

He thought back and remembered how it was 13 years ago, when he came out here to "visit" Lindsay when they had a little fight. He never thought he would love it out here, with him a city boy and all. But Bozeman grew on him and he never regretted the decision that he made. He got a job as a detective with the Bozeman Police Department and Lindsay retired and became a full-time mama. Both of them never regretted their decisions.

"Mommm!!!!" Annabella screamed. 

"Honey, you don't have to scream." Lindsay said, patiently. She was running around trying to gather items to put in her daughter's suitcase.

"I can't find my favorite pair of sunglasses." Annabella said, impatiently.

Lindsay looked over at the kitchen counter and found the glasses. She handed them over to her daughter.

Their daughter Bree was in the living room, Danny called her over to him and asked her if she would help him load up her sister's car.

Bree followed slowly. She was the typical teenager and the thought of helping her parents just brought her down. She knew that if she went outside to help him, it would bring out all her friends. All her friends said that her dad was "hot". My dad's not hot, Bree thought, he's my dad! 

Annabella and Lindsay had gathered a few other things and headed out to Annabella's Toyota Camry. Danny and Bree were waiting for them. Bree hugged her sister, and she told her that she loved her.

Lindsay hugged her daughter tight. She held her daughter's face in her hands and told her that if she needed anything, just to call.

Danny walked over to his daughter and hugged her fiercely. She told them that she would be home for Thanksgiving and that she would never miss a Montana Thanksgiving. 

The three of them stepped back as they watched Annabella pull away and head towards the highway that would lead her to North Carolina.

Danny realized that Annabella was one of his wild horses and he had to let her roam free.


End file.
